Naughty Neal
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Neal/Peter. After Kate left all Neal had left was Peter. What did anyone expect except this soul-destroying act? lol My OC twins write a naughty story about Naughty Neal. Now with Chapter 4! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Neal didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even know why he was here. But here he was. Clinging to the past. Trying, struggling to find something anything that could help him. Neal was trying to forget, the only way he'd found to forget. He wanted to find his old self and lose the new one. To shed the skin of the needy, desperate and depressed Neal and become the old Neal the one who didn't need to be with Kate. Who would only need to continue making forgeries. The Neal who didn't need Kate.

Peter didn't know why he was doing this. Why he agreed to this mad scheme. Agreeing to do this dance. Struggling to find a reason, to find anything beyond what this was. What it was was a lapse in judgment. A lapse in sanity. This was the dumbest, most stupid, and unreasonable thing he'd ever done concerning the ex-con. Certainly wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

But here they were. Both trying to find and lose something through this act. This act of indecency. The act of losing and the act of winning.

It was something neither would discuss the next morning. Something that neither were able stop doing despite the fact that they every time afterward they felt they were losing more of their soul. Still here they were. Both locked into a dark room with no bed. Just four walls and a floor. The room was filled with their moans and gasps and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Peter, uh!" Neal groaned gripping tightly to Peter pulling him as close as humanly possible. They were so close to one another it was like they were about to melt together. "Ugh! Mm. H-harder!" Neal moaned his finely-manicured nails digging into Peter's skin to urge him to go faster. To plunge deeper.

"Sh-shut up, Neal." Peter growled his own hands gripping Neal closer pulling him up quickly and slamming him down hard. Both would sport bruises in the morning. Probably have scratches on their backs. It'd be hard to explain, but no one would care. Not really. No one ever noticed what was right in front of them. In a crowded room two men with scratches wouldn't be noticed. Peter groaned as he felt Neal tighten around him. "I told you to stop doing that." Peter growled feeling his cock twitch as he continued to pound into that tight heat.

"I-uh! I can't he-help! It! Mm!" Neal moaned loudly not bothering to try and act cool any more. "It-ugh- it feels -HARDER- so go-good!" Neal gasped practically screaming as he was fucked up into the air by the stupid F.B.I. Agent who had caught him. The same agent that helped to destroy his relationship with Kate. "P-please! Ugh, Peter! I'm go-gonna-" Neal gasped arching into Peter feeling himself about to explode.

"No, you can't." Peter growled. Rough and brutally Peter shoved Neal down onto the floor. Pushing into Neal roughly screwing him so hard he kept scooting farther away. Neal let out a scream of frustration moaning and arching up trying to regain the closeness, trying to feel Peter close to him. "You can't cum, yet. Hold it in." Peter ordered grabbing hold of Neal's dick roughly stopping his impending orgasm making him scream in frustration.

"Uh! N-no! P-peter! Please!" Neal screamed reaching up wildly to grab at Peter his body was on fire. Neal wouldn't hold out much longer. "P-please! Unh! Peter! Please l-let me cum!" Neal gasped loudly panting wildly almost hyperventilating.

Peter nearly came right then. Nothing was better then watching Neal fall apart. "You're such a naughty boy, Neal." Peter growled as he pounded away into the smaller body. Neal couldn't help screaming loudly, he couldn't stop screaming. It felt like his mouth was taped open and all that could come out was screams. It was always like this with Peter. Neal would start out quiet and in control, then Peter would snap he'd start pounding, gripping, growling, and arching, and that would be it. Neal would start screaming and not be able to stop. "You love my cock, buried deep inside your naughty ass." Peter continued. "It feels like your hole is just sucking me in."

"Unh!" Neal writhed angrily underneath Peter trying to find release despite the vice-like grip around the base of his cock preventing him from-

"Hello, Ladies." Neal said smiling as he entered Peter's office carrying two cups of coffee. "What are you two doing?" Neal asked as he walked over to where once again Ren and Isabelle, A.K.A Izzy, had taken over Peter's computer.

"Nothing. Just posting up a story." Ren stated easily her hands still moving across the keyboard. Izzy laughed easily turning to Neal.

"She's been all inspired since you and Peter came to our rescue last week." Izzy said easily laughing. "You two using teamwork and all. You know, you both were warned of our tendencies." Izzy said. Neal laughed walking around to peek at the story.

"What? How come I'm the whiny bottom?" Neal whined. Ren glanced over her shoulder at Neal.

"You for real? You're reading this story and your problem is that you're on the bottom?" Ren asked staring at him.

"Well, yeah. You're gonna write us gay, write us gay, but can't I keep some of my manliness? At least make me less whiny." Neal complained.

"Ok, next time." Ren nodded turning away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lol So, I was watching my DVR's and I decide wow I think the twins would have fun with Neal. And well, they did. And so did Neal. Maybe I'll put White Collar on the list of places the twins visit. Well once I finish their other 3 places they have to visit. I've started the N.C.I.S., and Psych Timelines. God I need to work on those. And finish them. OH! And thanks for adding me to your author watch list for Dirty Tony, to all those who did. Comments will get you lots of more dirty Tony scenes. Just sayin'


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, So I'm chilling out and I check my e-mail and there I see 2 count 'em 2 REVIEW ALERTS! I was so happy! I did a little jig. Then I read my first review on my baby story. And I have this to say about it…..DUECHE! I didn't ruin any fandom! You heard of a back button! Dude Go elsewhere and flame! And to my second reviewer: THANK YOU! I wasn't planning on stopping my writing because of him anyway. The best way to deal with a problem is turn it around and shove it down their throats! I'm gonna try and spread The Neal/Peter Pairing everywhere. Take that, jerk. My first order business…..The twins second story. (Ne, but I actually wrote my first story on Saturday after the premiere…I just forgot to post it, so It actually took less than a day to slash up lol) Also to all my story/author alerters:THANK YOU~! Comments are the best way of inspiring me though. As you can see.

Also I'm adding in something special so….

_Italics will indicate that the twins are talking about the story_

And regular will be the story.

Neal's Closet.

Neal groaned trying to talk but failing as Peter grasped his hair tightly between his fingers. Neal could hardly breathe, but at times like this it was best to just do as he was told. After all, Neal wasn't the only with problems. He was just the one stuck in a closet on his knee's nearly choking to death. Sadly it wasn't even the worst of it. Even with how demeaning this all was, with how disgusting and below him it was, he was so turned on he was so desperate for friction he was practically humping the air.

_I: How do you hump air?_

_R: I don't know! Just let me write, but probably just by movin' your hips._

_I: Oh! Like this._

_R:…Yep, just like that, demo* c'mere_

Neal wanted to touch himself, but it wasn't his style. It felt like if he did it would be telling Peter too much. Telling Peter that this was a turn on, that Peter himself was a turn on. And Neal just wasn't ready to admit that. Not yet. Not now. Not when Peter was having him…Oh, he couldn't even think it. Instead he pushed his tongue upward trying not to think about what he was doing in an effort to calm down his erection. Then Peter groaned.

"Do that again." Peter growled gripping Neal's hair tightly pulling his head closer. Groaning loudly again as Neal did as requested. "God, you're so good at this." Peter moaned sexily as he looked down at Neal.

_I: Ren, you think anyone will know what they're doing?_

_R: What?_

_I: Well, you're being so vague…_

_R: Don't worry, if they don't get it yet they will soon. Don't you remember from the last story. Peter likes to talk._

_I: Yeah, but…._

_R: Shut up and let me write._

Neal pulled his head back looking up at Peter and locking eyes with him, trying to beg him without speaking to touch him. Peter just smirked down at him, turning him on more, and twisted his hair pushing his head forward slightly.

"You're so good at sucking me off. I bet I'm not the first." Peter teased grinning down at Neal as he forced his head back and forth along his erection. Neal looked up at him with a glare and pushed his teeth down slightly. "Uh, uh, uh. Bad Neal. You know I don't like it when you use your teeth." He chided shifting Neal's hair to the side letting go for a moment.

"Yes, I know." Neal grumbled as he let go of Peter's member with a loud and slightly obscene 'pop' sound. "I also know you like to do other things, too." Neal stated his hands coming up to pump Peter as he licked at Peter's member slowly up and down on the underside of his shaft.

"Guh," Peter managed his head falling back as he carded his hand through Neal's hair, knowing Neal loved the attention, Neal didn't keep his hair that nice for no reason. "You're gonna make me cum." Peter pointed out with another groan as Neal licked at the tip teasingly.

"No I'm not." He argued as he pulled away, just in case Peter was telling the truth. "Or are you getting old on me?" Neal asked, just to be mean, as he looked up at Peter.

Peter smirked and grabbed Neal by his shoulder and slammed him into the wall roughly. "Who do you think you're making fun of?" Peter sneered as he undid Neal's belt roughly jerking his pants down. "I'm not the one about to cum in my pants without even being touched." Peter growled jerking at Neal's member roughly.

"Ah!" Neal gasped grabbing onto Peter for dear life as the pleasure shot through him. "Unh, Po-Point of f-uh-fact, that's impossIBLE!" Neal groaned as Peter continued to pump his member teasingly the pressure just barely there. Enough to excite, but not enough to let him cum.

_R: Hmmm….._

_I: What's wrong? Need some 'Inspiration'_

_R: Well, I think my description of area's is too vague._

_I: You're writing smut, nobody'll care._

_R: I'll care!_

_I: I can fix that._

"P-Peter!" Neal begged clinging to him tightly arching into the older man wildly. "Peter! Please, dear god man!" Neal gasped out loud when suddenly he was flipped around and pushed into the wall. He gasped and moaned happily as he suddenly felt something rough pushing into him. "Oh, Yessss…." He hissed his fingers scratching over the wall as his hips jutted out to force more of Peter into him. His whole body aching for more.

_I: I thought you were going to make him less whiny?_

_R: Has he whined? Even once? He didn't say jack about neediness or begging._

_I: Did you really need that clarification?_

_R: I write slash and smut. What do you think?_

Peter groaned as well as he felt that familiar wet heat surrounding him and sucking him in tightly. He gasped as he seated himself fully inside of Neal. "I'm gonna start moving." He warned whispering into Neal's ear. Neal nodded mutely his mouth hanging open.

Peter pulled away staring at Neal's back for a moment. Neal's entire torso was pushed into the wall. Only his hips weren't touching the wall. Peter smirked and pulled himself out slowly before thrusting back in roughly making Neal cry out in pleasure arching back into him to encourage him.

Peter didn't hesitate anymore with Neal. Neal knew his own limitations. If he wasn't ready for Peter to start he'd say so. So, when he saw Neal's hips moving he knew it was okay. And so he let loose. Peter started to pound into Neal. Neal's hand roaming all over the wall with each thrust his hips and legs adjusting trying to help Peter hit that spot.

"AH!" Neal gasped out arching backwards into Peter. "AH! R-R-Right there!" Neal screamed out slamming his hips back hard letting loose another moan causing Peter's member to twitch as Neal started to tighten around him. "Peter! Dear God! Right there! Hit there! Come on!" Neal urged. "Fuck me!" Neal moaned loudly.

Peter didn't hold back. He gripped Neal's hips roughly pulling Neal backward and forward onto his member pounding into him without restraint. He felt his impending orgasm and reached in front to help Neal when suddenly Neal tightened around him, exploding his semen splashing onto the wall his anal muscles clamping down on Peter's cock tighter than Alcatraz.

_I: Did you have to go there._

_R: . . . Yes. . . ?_

Peter couldn't hold it in any longer, one last thrust and he came inside of Neal slumping against him they both slipped to the floor gasping and panting loudly. "You know," Neal started looking over his shoulder at Peter. "We're only like 5 feet from my bed. Why'd you insist on me sucking you off in the closet?" Peter glared at Ne-

"What are you two doing in my office?" Peter asked glaring at the two young ladies seated at his desk. Both of them criminals and current suspects in several robberies.

"Nothing." Isabelle said stepping back.

"Out." Peter growled pointing out of his office. Ren stood up and took her sister by the hand and quickly walked out passing Neal on the way.

"Hey ladies." Neal said smiling at them.

"Hey, Neal. You're less whiny, Congrats." Ren grumbled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

OK, so there you go….Comments Please? I'll write another one for one comment. Lol Actually I shouldn't lie like that. I'll still write one. After all, I have a muse. -beam- Oh BTW

*demo=but in Japanese, I think I spelled it right……but that's what I meant.

The twins can speak Japanese, Spanish, French, and a little German. Oh and uh, yeah their a little close

-cough- ~D.A.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, so for those of you who don't read status and continue to alert this story. DEAR GOD! This was meant to be a one shot! -sigh- But here I am on chapter 3 playing with poor Neal and Peter. I'm sure right now they'd much rather catch more criminals…Please stop alerting this. It's done ok! But I'll probably keep writing since everyone seems to like it, and WOW. Everyone thinks this is hot? For real guys? I'm not counting you person who flamed me -glare- Don't make me write the twin story! Now, look here this was just supposed to be a test of my dirty writing skills. These are all stories written by my twins. Guess what! All of this is a fanfic inside a fanfic! Peter and Neal aren't doing this yet. I have to write the actual twin story then they'll be doing it! Lol not that ya'll care you just love the twins dirty stories Please have fun! Comments are welcome.

Neal's bed.

Peter glared at the sheets. The sheets were silk this he was almost a hundred percent sure of. After all, Neal loved nice stuff. He loved designer shoes and wine and suits. And then here he was. Peter. A run-down, second-rate, run-of-the-mill FBI agent. He didn't know why Neal let him have sex with him. Maybe he was just depressed and needed the sex to forget but that wasn't the problem.

Nope, Peter was glaring at the sheets because he was mad at himself. He'd been sleeping with Neal for a long time now. Even when Neal was in prison. Boy was that hard to explain to his boss, too. "Why did you need a conjugal with Neal five times this year?" Well, sir, I wanted to bang him, that's all. Yeah, like he'd say that. He'd had to make up excuses and back them up. But all of the times he'd slept with Neal there was one thing he hadn't done yet.

He hadn't kissed Neal. Not once. He'd been sure of that. He'd bit him, banged him, sucked him, but not once had he kissed Neal. It was the one rule he'd had. No kissing. He'd also never done it with Neal in a bed. On the floor, In a closet, against the wall, in a bathroom, in a car. Everywhere except a bed. Somehow he felt like if he did have sex with Neal in a bed it'd be breaking the rules somehow. Not that there were any rules really with this particular arrangement.

R: Man, How am I supposed to get to sex from here…

I: Well…How about I inspire you?

R: Erg, How?

I: -smile- Like this.

Neal walked in quickly not even hesitating, after all it was his room, as he walked already undressing. Peter watched him as Neal pealed off his jacket tossing it over a chair as he moved towards the closet not even noticing Peter. Something about Neal undressing without Peter knowing, it was somehow really arousing.

Neal smiled happily starting to whistle as he undid his shirt. Pausing for a moment he looked into the closet spotting the small white stain on the wall. Peter hadn't let him clean up the cum after he'd finished up fucking in the closet. It was sad, but the truth was that whenever he saw that stain he got turned on. He flushed bright red his cock hardening instantly. Just the thought of when he was sucking Peter off, it was pretty arousing. With a sigh he tossed his shirt to the side and quickly unzipped his pants tempted to jerk off.

"Neal." Peter said making the younger man jump in surprise. Neal spun around his face red and eyes wide. Peter smirked as he noticed that Neal was already completely hard. "Neal, Neal, Neal." Peter chastised as he quickly crossed to Neal pushing him against the closet once more knocking Neal into his clothes. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

I: How is Neal seducing him?

R: Imagine it. Neal has a hard on and he's blushing.

I: And?

R: Now imagine if it were me.

I: OH! I get it now!

R: God you're dumb.

"N-N-No! Of course not! I was- I was just-um…"Neal trailed off his whole body seeming to blush as Peter pressed up against him. Peter smirked and pulled Neal's pants down further easily tossing them aside with a grin.

I: Can't we skip this part? It's boring.

R: Are you serious? This is the lead-up! It's very important!

I: But it's dull….Come on, please?

R:…..

Peter lifted Neal up and pushed him up against the wall easily as he gripped Neal by his hips. Neal let out a loud gasp as he was shoved hard into the wall, he could feel Peter's dick pressing hard against his entrance. "P-Peter!" Neal gasped as he looked up at Peter gripping him around the neck tightly. Peter laughed and pushed his fingers into Neal's mouth and pushed into Neal roughly.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your unsexy voice." Peter ordered as he kept his fingers hooked into Neal's mouth his hips rocking into Neal roughly as he entered him. Peter groaned softly as is member was swallowed whole by the tight heat that was Neal. Both men gasped loudly panting hard as they both prepared for what was to happen next. Peter wasn't surprised when Neal started to try and make him move. After all, they'd done this dance before. Peter could always tell when Neal was ready. Just like he could tell how much teasing Neal could take. So, Peter held still gripping Neal's hips hard to keep him from bucking into him.

"You're so much more sexy when you don't talk." Peter panted as he slowly began to move his hips in and out his cock pumping slowly into Neal squeezing him tight as they began to move slowly together Peter's fingers slipping into Neal's mouth making him suck on Peter's fingers. Neal groaned loudly around Peter's fingers as he arched forward into Peter seeking out more friction and pleasure. Peter grunted shoving his fingers in and out of Neal's mouth as he pounded into Neal.

Neal sucked hard on Peter's fingers trying to get Peter speed up his thrusts as he sought out his release. Then it happened. Then Peter pulled his fingers away from Neal's mouth and kissed him. And not just an on the lips kiss. A full-blown lip lock in which Neal found his mouth being plundered by Peter's tongue. He groaned even louder somehow more aroused by the friction of tongue against tongue. Neal moaned loudly into the kiss arching completely into Peter pulling him closer to him.

Peter groaned loudly as he pulled away from the wall kissing Neal even deeper as he pounded into him. For a moment he didn't know what to do then he spotted the bed. With a grunt he carried Neal to the bed laying him down carefully. Neal reached up quickly grabbing hold of Peter's face pulling him back down.

"Kiss me." Neal whispered pursing his lips for a kiss as he clung to Peter wrapping his arms around Peter's neck pulling him back into another kiss. Peter groaned kissing Neal roughly as he rubbed their tongues together. Peter couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't done this before. All the other times were good, but kissing Neal actually having sex with him on the bed. It was better than good.

"Neal," Peter whispered pulling away slowly. "Neal, I want you to cum for me." Peter continued as he thrust inside of Neal already about to cum. Neal didn't know whether it was Peter's words or Peter's cock twitching inside of him, but either way he came, hard. His cum splattered his stomach as he lost all sense of himself as he felt-

"Girls!" Peter and Neal both yelled at exactly the same time. The twins heads jerked up in surprise.

"Ren, Isabelle! What are you doing in my office, again?" Peter yelled glaring at Ren as Neal swiftly crossed to them peeking at the computer screen obviously curious.

"Nice! I like it." Neal complimented happily as he read over their story. "Next I should be on top!" Neal offered to them happily. Ren slowly turned to glare at him.

"No way. It doesn't suit your pairing. Be grateful Rennie didn't make you whiny again." Izzy fussed wrapping her arms tightly around Ren glaring at Neal as Ren stared at him.

"Do I tell you how to con people?"

* * *

Ok! So that's it people. Period. Stop alerting and let Neal and Peter rest for a bit. The twins need time to think too. Come on people I need to catch up on White Collar! I'm two episodes behind now! But you alerters have your smut. Your welcome. Leave a thank you and please check out my profile and my Clean House story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, you guys. I blame all of you commenters for this. Someone(I forgot your name, but you know who are) mentioned that perhaps Neal ought to hop a ride on the Peter train. -snickers- Ah, I love my metaphors. So, um, yeah also someone mentioned they love my twins. And I have this to say: THANK YOU! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE COMMENTER EVER! This is because I love my twins very much and they are in fact getting their own story. But I have to write them in order. I've started them off in Washington. They're visiting N.C.I.S so, yeah you should check it out if you want to read about the twins. Thanks again. J Made my day to read that review. -ties bow around fanfic- Here you go.

Neal bit his nails hard as he looked over the FBI office. The man with the ring was FBI. What if it was the head of the white collar division? What if it was Peter? Or another of the numerous agents who worked for the FBI? It wasn't like he could just ask Peter.

_I: What? Why the angst?_

_R: For funsies._

_I:…Get to the smut._

_R:Why?_

_I: Because Kate can handle herself, remember that time, with the blowtorch and the pigmy?_

_R: I don't care about Kate either. Neal on the other hand does._

_I: Whatever. I want some smut._

_R: You got ask the right way -waggles eyebrows-_

With a sigh Neal slowly got up to leave and stopped. He couldn't ask Peter, but…he could forget about his problems…

_R:…_

_I: You are so cliché and angsty lately._

_R: Shut up._

_I: What it's true._

_R: Look here. I know how to shut you up._

_I: Prove it._

Neal slunk up the stairs slowly glancing around watching to make sure no one was paying real close attention. No one was. Peter spotted him right before he opened the door. Neal smiled brightly as he slipped in and slid into the seat in Peter's office. "Hey Peter, almost done?" Neal asked looking over Peter hungrily. Peter raised his eyes in surprise to look at Neal. They hadn't done it in awhile. Not since they did it in Neal's bed. Peter had felt even more guilty and set out to try and make it up to Elizabeth, even though she had no clue. Well, she wasn't completely clueless. She'd told him she felt they were getting a lot closer, but he had feeling she didn't really care if he did sleep around as long as it was with Neal. Anyone else and he'd probably be missing some very important parts of his anatomy, but that wasn't what he should be thinking about.

"Um, Let's see…Not really. Won't be done for a while, but I think I need to go to the bathroom, real quick." Peter offered knowing just what Neal really wanted. Neal frowned shifting slightly. Peter leaned back waiting. He wanted to hear Neal ask for it. Actually ask for it. Neal was like a child who had never been told no. Who if he just looks at something and just expects to get it.

"Oh, yeah?" Neal asked scooting forward excitedly. "I think I do, too. Want to escort me?" Neal asked smiling shyly, not wanting to say what he wanted.

"Nah, I think I can hold it." Peter said with a shrugging lazily as he leaned back. "Why? Need something?"

Neal watched Peter's movements carefully his mind going back to what he'd been told before. An agent had Kate. An FBI agent had Kate. An agent that could be Peter. Peter who was an awesome kisser and an even better lay and an excellent agent. He didn't want to thank about that. His pride wasn't worth it. He didn't want to think. He'd do what he had to do to get his mind to stop thinking.

"Yeah," Neal said slowly standing up. "I need you to drag your happy ass down to the bathroom and fuck me stupid. And if you can't that's cool I can find some-" Neal started to finish the sentence when Peter stood up with a grin.

"Let me show you where the bathroom is here." Peter said grinning and leading Neal down the hall to the private bathroom near his boss' office. With a smirk he opened the door for Neal and promptly followed easily locking the door behind him.

_I: Is that the one down that hallway with the plant thingy?_

_R: Yeah, the potted plant's in front of the door, and it's off the main floor so no one really notices it._

_I: Oh, really?_

_R: Yep, it's pretty convenient. It's a single bathroom and it's really spacious._

_I: Oh, well, how about you show me to it._

_R: Yeah let me just-_

_I: No, now. Come on. Smut later, me now._

Neal smirked as he slowly shifted around inside the bathroom his eyes slowly turning to look at Peter with a grin as Peter began to slowly unbuckle his belt slipping it off slowly to toss it towards the sink. Neal watched Peter shuck his pants off with a smirk biting his lips in excitement. Peter smirked and crossed the room pushing Neal up against the wall to kiss him roughly.

_I: Did they lock the door?_

_R: Yeah._

_I: But you didn't write that._

_R: Cause it's implied._

_I: But buildup isn't? It's not locked. They could get interrupted._

_R: Argh, fine!_

Peter locked the door.

_R: Happy?!_

_I: …yes…sorry, I'll shut up._

Neal groaned loudly rubbing against Peter wildly his member already hard as Peter pulled out his shirt undoing his belt and stripping him down to absolutely nothing. Peter pulled away and slowly looked over Neal and couldn't help feeling a jolt to his cock. Neal was the sexiest when he was disheveled. His hair was ruffled and his skin was flushed, but the best part was Neal was hard. Peter smirked stepping back against the wall with a grin.

Neal followed after Peter kissing him softly on the lips his fingers dancing over Peter's chest lovingly as an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Peter…Lay down." Neal whispered softly. Peter smirked pulling away to grin down at Neal knowingly.

"Oh, yeah?" Peter asked sliding down the wall carefully pulling Neal down with him. "You want to be on top today? That's new." Peter stated as Neal slid down to sit on top of Peter rubbing their cocks together gently.

"Well, you know what they say." Neal said softly licking the shell of Peter's ear slowly nibbling on it. "Variety and spices and all that." Neal grumbled not bothering to say the stupid saying. He wanted to just get Peter in him. Peter slowly lifted Neal's hips up making him sit up on his knee's as Peter positioned himself at Neal's entrance.

_I: Shouldn't Peter prepare him?_

_R:…._

_I: What? Won't it be painful if he doesn't?_

_R: Wanna find out?_

_I:…Not really._

_R: Then let me write my smut and you won't need to find out._

_Neal groaned softly stroking himself as Peter slowly pushed Neal down onto his member. Peter bit his lip hard as his member was swallowed up by the tight heat inside of Neal. Neal gasped loudly grabbing tightly onto Peter's shoulder as he pushed down hard taking in all of Peter his body arching up into Peter's body his member rubbing against his body. "God, Neal." Peter groaned just watching Neal was enough to set him on edge. Neal groaned softly as he slowly began to move his hips up and down trying to get more friction and pleasure. "Neal, uh, you're so sexy like this." Peter whispered kissing at Neal's neck as he wrapped his hand around Neal's member pumping it slowly his hips bucking up into Neal roughly making him moan again. _

"_Uh, Peter!" Neal groaned wrapping his arms tightly around Peter's neck burying his face in Peter's neck and kissing and biting at his throat slowly. "L-let me-ugh!" He gasped loudly moaning as he tried to move his hips. "Let me do this, mm, I w-want t-to!" He groaned out loudly as he pulled away to look Peter in the eye his lids drooping. "I don't want to think. I want to forget and you-your amazing, but you…" He hesitated not wanting to say what he was thinking. After all, he knew Peter wouldn't want to hurt him, and he also knew he wanted to hurt._

"_I know, Neal." Peter whispered softly kissing Neal and pulling him tight against himself. "Now get to work." Peter said with a laugh leaning back to watch. Neal laughed and slowly lifted himself up before plunging back down hitting his prostrate perfectly. "God," Peter gasped. "You're…" He groaned out unable to finish what he was saying. Neal groaned again louder this time as he began to bounce up and down along Peter's member wildly._

"_Y-Yes!" Neal groaned loudly his heart pounding wildly as he felt his cock twitch slightly. "Oh, god!" Neal moaned arching up as Peter began to buck up into him. "Oh! UH!" Neal gasped out as Peter began to pound up fucking Neal up into the air. "Oh! Mo-more!" Neal begged groaning loudly. "Yesss~!" Neal moaned out suddenly as Peter grabbed Neal's hips pounding into him roughly not even trying to contain himself anymore._

_Peter gasped kissing Neal roughly as he pounded into him. Their tongues dueled each other struggling to just feel. Peter groaned loudly pulling away slowly to angle his thrusts better as Neal's head fell back as he let out a moan loudly as he-_

"_Ren? What are you doing?" Peter asked as he reentered his office straightening his ties. "Isabelle? Ren? I told you I'd be back in a minute." Peter chided as he walked over to take his seat back. "Hey, were you two writing dirty stories again?" Peter asked noticing that word was open. _

"_We were just playing around." Izzy said with a giggle as she wiggled around to sit down on the other side of the desk. Ren stood up and moved to stand behind her twin as Neal came in to join them._

"_Oh, hey, write another dirty story did you, Ren?" Neal asked as he glanced at the twins and Peter as he straightened his own tie. Ren smirked raising an eyebrow. _

"_Yes, I did. You can take responsibility for it, too." Ren said smiling as Neal happily pranced over to stand next to Peter's desk._

"_Oh, it was my fault?" Neal asked blinking in surprise. _

"_Neal. What did you do?" Peter asked glaring at Neal as he laughed._

"_Nothing, I asked you where the bathroom was and that was it." Neal explained with a shrug as Izzy started to giggle._

"_Yeah, but you both went to the bathroom." Ren stated easily._

* * *

_Done. Yep, that's it. I'm all done. No more stories no more suggestions. That's it. Thank you for reading. Also, to other person who wanted Neal/Kate past version. I appreciate that you think I could write that, but sadly, I hate writing straight sex. I could do a fluff though. But that's about it. Thanks for reading! -glances around and tackles the twins- Check out the other stories by them. And if you can please read the Clean House story I love it so much and it's so unloved. Comments are welcomed._


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I'm currently, as I write this, watching the latest episode of White Collar and low and behold Neal and Peter are living together for a few days. ^.^ I couldn't help myself. Blame Peter. Or Neal. Or the twins. Which ever, it doesn't matter I love them all!

Sharing a Room.

Neal sat silently on his kitchen counter watching Peter. Peter was reading over a file and listening to the game supposedly able to multi-task. Neal sighed and picked up an apple and began to toss it back and forth between his hands while he thought. He could let Peter share the bed. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before or anything.

Still, if he let him share the bed he was pretty sure he'd wind up having sex with Peter into the morning. Not that he would have minded, but he knew he'd have a lot of work to do tomorrow. "Hey, Peter." Neal called making Peter look over his shoulder and glance at Neal. "Where do you want to sleep?" He asked making Peter raise an eyebrow.

"I thought I'd take the couch." He answered easily with a shrug.

"Oh." Neal fought hard to figure out why that disappointed him.

Peter had always thought he was good at reading Neal, but seeing him sitting on the counter tossing an apple, Peter just couldn't get a read. "Unless you wanted me to share a bed with you." Peter offered turning down the volume on the TV and shut his folder. "Did you?" He asked shutting his folder and setting it aside with a frown.

"No, no. The couch is fine." Neal said setting his apple down and started to get down when Peter suddenly stood up.

"You sure?" Peter asked moving over to stand between Neal's legs his hands gingerly reaching out to run up Neal's legs. "You won't feel lonely? After all, I did interrupt you early." Peter pointed out leaning in close to Neal their faces close. Neal could practically taste the kiss to come and he was so tempted to just jump into Peter and kiss him and beg him to fuck him senseless. But all he did was sit there patiently knowing Peter had far less patience than him.

"No, I'll be fine." He lied. He knew what he wanted, but he was going to admit to it. No way.

"You're so full of it, Caffrey." Peter chuckled as he stared deep into those endless blue pools. "Say what you want, and I'll give it to you." Peter offered pressing closer to Neal as he scooted the smaller man forward.

"Nuh-uh. You're not getting me that easy." Neal teased grinning as he nudged his nose lightly against Peter's nose. "Say the magic word." Neal said softly rubbing his chest against Peter's as he took a deep breath.

"You first." Peter whispered his voice soft and breathy as Neal's hands wandered over to Peter's chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt to rub his hands over Peter's chest. "I'm not going to say it." Peter mumbled softly his hands rubbing up along the inside of Neal's thigh.

"I'm not going to say it." Neal whined his hips moving into Peter's touch as it stopped near his cock, but not touching. "You have to say it this time." He groaned softly trying to force Peter's hand farther up as his own hands stopped over Peter's nipples.

_I: You made him whine._

_R: It was a sexually frustrated whine, it doesn't make him whiny._

_I: Oh, yes it does._

_R: Oh, yeah? Wanna test that theory._

"Neal, you're about to forfeit." Peter teased his as his fingers rubbed the inside of Neal's thighs pressing against skin just before the balls.

"Ugh, b-but Peter." Neal gasped arching into the touch starting to wiggle. "You're breaking the rules!" Neal gasped digging his nails into Peter's chest.

"Please, I'm not touching your penis or your balls. I'm not breaking any rules." Peter continued teasingly.

"Unh!" Neal gasped unable to take the take the teasing any longer. "I-I, unh, I give!" Neal gasped out loudly panting. "Please!" Neal moaned out suddenly reaching down and pushing Peter's hand over his member. "Fuck me, Peter!" Neal gasped out moaning.

"As you wish." Peter chuckled pulling back to undo Neal's pants swiftly tugging them off his legs.

_I: You stole that._

_R: Shut up, it's a good line._

_I: What happened to 'I'm original, I never steal lines?'_

_R: …I happened to need a good line for a prequel to sex. That's what._

_I: You're so lame._

_R: Will you let me write before they get back?!_

Neal let out a soft moan of appreciation when the cool air hit his member. "Peter…" He gasped out softly reaching out for Peter with one hand the other gripping the counter as Peter rubbed one finger up the underside of his member. "Peter! I already said it! Don't tease me!" He whimpered his hips bucking up into Peter's finger with a moan. "Hurry up and fuck me!" He groaned loudly spreading his legs wider for Peter.

"Patience, Neal." Peter warned as he slipped a finger dry into Neal making him gasp in slight discomfort, jumping away from Peter with a yelp. "See, That's what you get when you rush things." Peter teased leaning up to kiss Neal roughly their tongues rubbing together easily and passionately.

"Shut up…" Neal breathed out wrapping his legs tight around Peter.

Neal let out another moan softer and more breathy as Peter pulled his finger slowly out of Neal and let his hard-on rub across Neal's ass bumping against Neal's balls. "Just fuck me." Neal panted out sliding off the counter. "What do I have to do to make you do that?" Neal asked as he dropped to his knee's undoing Peter's pants swiftly and pulling out Peter's member. "You want me to make your cock more ass friendly?" Neal asked leaning forward to lick the tip of Peter's member.

"Let's see if you can even do that, Neal." Peter teased as he gently petted Neal's hair urging him forward toward his member.

"Then let's just find out what I can do." Neal teased slowly licking up and down along Peter's member making Peter gasp loudly. Neal smiled using his tongue to circle the entirety of Peter's tip making him gasp out. Neal pulled away smirking licking his lips slowly.

"So, ready now?" Neal asked as he nuzzled Peter's member softly licking up the sides.

"No, not quite." Peter teased gripping Neal's hair pulling his head back to push his member softly against Neal's lips with a smirk. Neal smiled broadly and opened his mouth ever so slightly. Peter smirked. He knew this game. "Open wide, Neal." Peter ordered. Neal immediately opened his mouth all the way. Peter thrust his entire cock in allowing Neal time to take it all. "Now suck, good and hard." Peter ordered softly letting out a soft moan as Neal did as he ordered. "Good boy…" Peter praised pushing Neal's head up and down along his member.

Neal smiled happily sucking Peter in as he pumped his member in and out. Peter groaned softly as he pulled out of Neal's mouth suddenly pulling him up. "That's good enough." Peter praised as he kissed Neal Roughly pushing him back into the counter.

"Unh," Neal moaned out as his member rubbed against Peter. "Peter," Neal whimpered out panting making his face flush. "Fuck me." He breathed out softly into Peter's ear.

"I thought I was in charge?" Peter asked smiling as he pushed Neal up onto the counter again.

"You were until I lost patience." Neal answered as he once again wrapped his legs around Peter pulling him closer.

"I'll have to rectify that." Peter smirked as he pushed into Neal roughly. Neal gasped out his arms wrapping tightly around Peter his nails digging into his back. "Mm, Neal, How are you still so tight?" Peter groaned as he began to pump in and out of Neal roughly.

"I do ex-ex-! Oh, fuck it, you don't really care." Neal groaned loudly as he reached down pumping his erection in time with Peter's thrusts. "Just do it harder!" Neal cried out loudly panting.

-a few rounds later-

"You know, you're explaining the scratches to Elizabeth." Peter said as he looked at his back in the mirror.

"I'll take that hit." Neal joked grinning as-

"Misses Munch?" Neal asked as he walked into Peter's office. "Didn't Peter tell you to not come in here anymore?" Neal asked as he came around the desk to look at what the twins were writing. "Aw! Come on!" Neal groaned quickly exiting the program without saving as he glared at the twins. "Stop posting that stuff up!" Neal whined.

Ren sighed and stood up from the desk quickly grabbing some paper out of the printer and smirking. "Good thing I printed that, huh?"

* * *

Perhaps not up to snuff with my other stuff, but I kept getting thrown off my train of thought by my useless slob of a brother. X( Sorry If it sucks. Also, if you caught the twins last name then you know who they eventually get adopted by. X)


End file.
